Oyasuminasai, Hime-san
by riinriin
Summary: "Oyasuminasai Hime-san." Ucap Hak sembari mencium puncak kepala Yona. Hurt/Comfort, a HakYon Fanfiction, Shortfic


**Oyasuminasai, Hime-san**

 **.**

Akatsuki no Yona ©Mizuho Kusanagi

"saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

Hak x Yona

riinriin

.

 _AuthNote :_ Riin menulis fanfiksi ini semata-mata karena perasaan gemas terhadap hubungan Hak dan Yona, ditulis dulu sekali... sebelum scene Yona kiss Hak di chapter 138 *scream* mereka canon, CANON! Ekhem.. _gomenasai~_ :* terus kenapa baru dipost? Karena Riin baru ada akun Ffnet baru :" yang lama lupa pass, enggak tahu lah kalau ternyata udah pernah publish :" it's really mine... :"

Hurt/Comfort, a HakYon Fanfiction, Shortfic

.

.

.

Mau dipikir berapa kalipun, tidak ada yang salah dengan malam ini. Tidak ada juga yang perlu dikhawatirkan sementara penjaga-penjaganya diluar sana selalu siap siaga. Tapi entah kenapa Tuan Puteri tetap tidak bisa memejamkan mata cantiknya. Padahal Yun yang selalu tidur disampingnya sudah terlelap sejak mereka menarik selimut dan saling mengucapkan selamat malam.

'Hak...' Lirihnya dalam hati sembari menatap langit-langit tenda sederhana tempatnya tidur saat ini.

Wajah teman kecil serta penjaga pribadi yang saat ini sudah dianggapnya lebih membayang dipikiran. Membuatnya ingin segera menemui pemuda itu. Namun, memikirkan pemuda itu sedang tertidur sekarang ia menjadi ragu. Ia tak ingin mengganggu istirahat pemuda yang selalu mempertaruhkan jiwa dan raga untuk melindunginya. Tapi, jika terus seperti ini, ia benar-benar tak akan bisa memejamkan mata hingga pagi datang.

'Hanya melihat wajah Hak sebentar saja... aku pasti bisa tenang dan tidur.' Putusnya dalam hati sembari menyisihkan selimut dan keluar tenda tanpa berniat mengganggu tidur Yun.

Sampai diluar ia dapat melihat Jaeha, Kija, Sinha, dan Zeno sedang menikmati mimpi masing-masing. Bahkan Ao pun begitu tenang didekat Sinha. Hanya saja ia tak mendapati orang yang dicarinya. Orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Tempat dimana seharusnya Hak tertidur justru kosong, hanya terlihat selimut saja.

"Dimana dia?" Lirihnya bertanya sembari memperhatikan sekitar yang begitu gelap dan sepi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melalui para ksatria naga yang tertidur. Berniat mencari keberadaan orang yang dibutuhkanya. Meski ia tak yakin dimana Hak kini berada. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

" _Hime-san,_ seharusnya anda tidur saat ini." Sebuah suara yang sangat akrab ditelinga menegurnya.

Membuat Tuan Puteri bersurai merah itu membalikkan badan mungilnya. Membalas tatapan teduh Hak yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari melipat tangan. Ia tak menjawab dan memilih berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa? Anda tidak bisa tidur? Butuh pelukan, heum?" Tanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan sedikit godaan seperti biasa.

Tapi Tuan Puteri Yona tak juga membuka mulut. Ia hanya menatap wajah Hak dengan sangat serius. Menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan pada benak pemuda yang dijuluki Monster Petir itu. Ditambah lagi saat Yona justru menghela nafas berat dan menundukkan kepala.

"Oi, _Hime-san?._ " Cemas Hak sembari memegang kedua bahu Yona dengan tangan besarnya. "Katakan ada apa _Hime_?." Pinta Hak tidak ingin terus-terusan menebak.

" _Nandemonaiyo._ " Lirih Yona masih sembari menunduk.

"Yona- _hime_?!" Panggil Hak penuh penekanan serta semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya pada bahu Yona. Ia menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu Hak. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Lalu tiba-tiba terpikir dirimu dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi saat keluar tenda, kau tidak ada bersama yang lain. Aku... aku hanya-"

" _Summimasen Hime-san_ , aku hanya memeriksa keadaan sekitar tenda. Aku tidak tahu jika anda akan mencari saya." Potong Hak sembari mengulas senyum menenangkan.

Yona yang melihat senyum itu entah kenapa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dihatinya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa.

"Hak?!" Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu terlontar dari bibirnya dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

Hak masih tersenyum saat dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Yona, menggendongnya brydal style dan berjalan menjauh dari tenda. Mengabaikan protes serta keterkejutan Yona. Hak membawa Yona ketepi hutan yang berupa tebing dimana mereka dapat leluasa memperhatikan langit malam penuh bintang serta pemandangan hutan yang menakjubkan.

"Hak?" Yona kembali melantunkan nama Hak sembari menatap penuh tanya pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat anda tidak bisa tidur, tapi kupikir tempat ini bisa membuat anda tenang." Ucap Hak begitu lembut. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, jadi cobalah untuk tidur, _Hime-san_." Lanjutnya.

Entah karena apa lagi, seperti sihir saja suara Hak bisa membuat perasaan Yona begitu tenang. Membuatnya mati-matian menahan air mata yang sedang berlomba keluar dari keduda mata cantiknya. Ia memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hak dan meredam isakan tangisnya disana. Ia tak peduli jika Hak akan menggodanya habis-habisan nanti. Saat ini ia hanya ingin meluapkan perasaan campur aduknya.

Hak membiarkan Yona menangis sepuasnya. Ia memutuskan duduk bersila dan memeluk Yona dalam pangkuanya. Mendekapnya begitu erat seolah jika ia longgarkan sedikit saja, Yona akan menghilang. Ia benar-benar tak tahan jika Tuan Puteri kesayanganya itu terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang berakhir mengganggunya. Ia ingin Yona tak merasakan sakit ataupun sedih lebih banyak lagi.

"Tolong jangan terlalu banyak pikiran _Hime-san_ , anda sudah melakukan apapun yang anda bisa." Lirih Hak sembari mengusap lembut surai merah Yona.

Yona mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hak dengan wajah basah serta isakan lirih. Ia kembali menemukan senyum menenangkan milik Hak.

" _Arigatou_ , Hak." Lirihnya sembari tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Pemandangan yang membuat Hak tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada kedua mata serta bibir mungil Yona. Yang mebuat gadis bermata ungu itu sangat terkejut sampai lupa bagaimana caranya untuk sekedar bernafas. Wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi semerah surainya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan memutuskan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hak.

Hal manis seperti ini memang bukan yang pertama dilakukan Hak. Tapi kali ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Hingga membuatnya tak berani melihat ekspressi Hak saat ini.

Hak sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Lebih terkejut lagi saat ia merasakan detak jantung Yona yang bisa dibilang cukup menggila. Namun, hal itu akhirnya membuat ia tersenyum kembali. Ia tak ingin egois, namun sedikit berharap tak masalah kan?.

Ia menatap langit penuh bintang malam itu.

" _Oyasuminasai Hime-san."_ Ucap Hak sembari mencium puncak kepala Yona.

=END=

.

.

.

Pendek? _Gomenasai~_ RnR please TT_TT


End file.
